interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
3333
BASE PRO UN DICTIONARIO DE 3333 PAROLAS BASIC IN INTERLINGUA DEFINITE IN INTERLINGUA a basso * a bon mercato * a casa * a causa de * a condition que * a domo * a fin de * a fin que non * a fin que * a foras * a minus que * a nivello * a parte * a pena * a presso de * a proposito * a retro * a transverso de * a transverso * a vices * a * ab * abandonar * abassar * abbordar * abbreviar * abonar se * abrupte * absente * absentia * absolute * absorber * absurde * abundante * accelerar * accender * accento * acceptar * accesso * accidente * accider * accompaniar * accordar (se con) * accordar * accordo * accostumar * accostumate * accrescer * accrescimento * accusar * acide * acido * aciero * aco * acquirer * action * active * acto * actual * actualmente * acute * acutiate * adaptar * adaptar (se a) * adder * additional * addormir se * addormir * adeo * adherer * adhuc * adieu F * adjunger * adjustar * adjustar (se a) * adjuta * adjutar * adjuvar * administrar * administrator * admirabile * admirar * admitter * admoner * adoptar * adorar * adresse * adulto * advenir * advertir * advocar * advocato * aere * affaire * affaires F * affamar * affectionar * affectionate * affiliar (se con) * affin * affirmar * affliction * affligite * agente * ager (se) * agitar * agradabile * agradamento * agradar * agricultura * agulia * al = a + le * al altere latere de * al altere latere * al dextera * al estraniero * al extero * al latere de * al latere * al mesme tempore * al minus * ala * alacre * albe * albergo * alcoholic * alcun, alicun * alias * alibi * alicubi * alicun * alicuno * alienate * alimentar * alimento * aliquando * aliquanto * alique * all right A * allactar * allee F * allée * allegre * alora * alte * altere * altere vice * alteremente * altiamento * altiar * altitude * alto * amabile * amar * ambe * ambiente * ambir * ambular * ambulatura * amica * amical * amico * amita * amonta * amontar * amor * amusamento * amusante * amusar * ancian * ancora * anello * anglese * angulo * anima * animal * anno * annual * annunciar * annuncio * anque * ansa * ante * ante que * ante toto * antea * antemeridie * anterior * anteriormente * antiquate * anulo * anxie * anxietate * ape * aperir * aperte * apertura * apicula * apparato * apparer * appariar * appellar * appello * appender * appertiner * appetito * application * appoiar * appoiar se * appoio * apportar * apprehensive * apprender * apprestar * approbar * approchar * appropriate * approvisionar * april * apte * apud * aqua * aqua dulce * aquiero * aratro * arbore * arbusto * archetto * arco * arder * ardor * ardue * area * arena * argento * argilla * arma * armar * armatura * armea * arrangiamento * arrangiar * arrangiar se * arrestar * arrivar * arrivata * arte * articulo * artificial * artificio * ascender * ascensor * ascoltar * aspecto * aspere * assassinar * assatis * assecurantia * assecurar * assemblar * assertion * assi * assister * associar (se con) * association * astere * astro * atomo * atroce * attaccar * attacco * attachar * attender * attention * attentive * atterrar * attinger * attraction * attractive * attraher * attrappar * attruppar * audir * augmentar * augusto * aure * auro * automatic * automobile (= auto) * autoritate * autumno * auxiliar * avantage * avante * avante que * avantia * avantiar * avar * ave * aventura * averter * avion * baby * baca * bagage * balancia * balanciar * balla * ballon * banca * banco * banda * bandiera * baniar (se) * banio * barca * barco * barra * barraca * barriera * basar * base * basiar * basic * basio * bassar * basse * bassinetto * bassino * basso * bastante * baston * battalia * batter * beccar * becco * belle * bellette * bello * beltate * ben * ben que * benedicer * beneficio * benes * benevole * benigne * benvenite * berillos * besonio * biber * biberage * bibliotheca * bicyclo * bill A * billet * bira * bis * bizarre * blanc * blande * blasmar * blasmo * blasphemar * blau * blocar * bloco * blonde * bobinar * bomba * bombar * bon * bonbon * bordo * bosco * boteca * botta * bottilia * bracio * branca * brave * breve * bricca * bridge A * brillante * brillar * brossa * brossar * bruma * brun * brusc * bucca * buclar * buffon * Bulbo * bullir * bureau * bureau F * burgo * burla * burlar * button * butyro * cabana * cader * cadita * caffe * cala * calcar * calcea * calceo * calceones * calcetta * calcular * calculo * calde * caldiera * calefacer * calefaction * calide * calma * calmar * calme * calor * calorifero * calorose * cambiamento * cambiar * cambio * camera * camino * camion * camion F * camisa * cammino * campana * campania * campar * campo * can * canna * cannon * cantar * canto * capabile * capace * capacitate * caper * capillatura * capillo * capillos * capital * capitano * capite * cappello * capra * captivar * capturar * car * carbon * carer * carga * cargar * carne * carriera * carro * carta * carton * casa * caseo * caso * cassa * cassa de latta * casserola * castellano * castello * cata * categoria * catena * cathedra * catto * cauchu * cauda * causa * causar * cavalcar * cavallo * cave * cavernose * cavilia * cavo * cec * cecar * ceder * celar * celebrar * celebration * celebre * celere * celibe * cella * celle * celo * cemento * cena * cento * central * centro * cera * cerca * cercar * cerebro * ceremonia * ceremoniose * certe * certitude * certo * cessar * chaco * chaise F * chance * character * charme * chassa * chassar * chef * chef F * cheque A * chide * chimic * choc * choccante * choccar * cholera * chorda * ci * cinctura * cinere * cinquanta * cinque * circa * circular * circulation * circulo * circumferer * cisorios * citate * cito * civilisar * clamar * clar * clarar * classe * clauder * clavar * clave * clavo * cliente * club * coardo * cocer * cocer (in le furno) * cocina * cocinar * cocinero * coclear * coco * coffro * cognoscentia * cognoscer * colla * collaber * collapso * collar * colle * collection * collider * colliger * collina * collision * collo * collose * colonisar * color * colpar * colpo * colpo de pede * combatter * combatto * combinar * comburer * comenciamento * comenciar * comestibiles * comic * commandar * commando * commendar * commerciar * commerciar in * commercio * commiseration * commissionar * commun * como * como si * comocunque * compania * companion * comparar * compassion * compensation * competer * completar * complete * completemente * componer * comportar se * composite * comprar * comprender * computator * con * conceder * concentrar * concernente * concordar * concurso * condition sb * conducer * conducta * confectionar * confecto * conferentia * confessar * confidentia * confider * conforme a * confortabile * conforto * confrontar * confunder * conjectura * conjecturar * connecter * conscie * conscientia * consentir * conservar * considerar * consiliar * consilio * consister * construer * contactar * contacto * contar * contente * contento * continer * contingente * continger * continuar * continue * conto * contra * contraher * contrari * contrario * controlar * contunder * convenibile * conveniente * convenir * convenir a * conversation * convoyo * convulsion * coperculo * coperir * copertura * copia * copiar * copula * corage * coragiose -j- * corbe * corda * corde * cordon * corio * corno * corona * corpore * corpulente * correcte * correctemente * correspondentia * corridor * corriger * corte * cortese * cortina * cosa * cosino * cosmo * cosnoscer * cossino * costa * costar * costo * costume * coton * crac * craccar * crasse * cravata * crear * creatura * creder * credito * crema * crepar * crescer * creta * criminal * crimine * critar * crito * croc * cruce * cruciar * crude * cruel * cubar * cubito * cuje * culina * culmine * culpa * culpabile * culpar * cultello * cultivar * cultro * cumular * cumulo * cuppa * cupro * cupros * cura * curar * curiose * currente * currer * currer un cursa * currero * cursa * curso * curte = breve * curte * curva * curvar * cute * dama * damno * dansa * dansar * dar * dar fide * dar le benvenita a * dar un colpo de pede * data * dato * de * de altere maniera * de alto a basso * de bon hora * de longe * de maniera que * de nove * de plus * de que * de qui * dea * debatter se * deber * deberea (io, tu, etc.) * debile * debite a * debite * debito * decader * dece * decedite * decembre * decider se * decider * decimal * decime * deciper * decision * declarar * declaration * declinar * declination * decrescer * defender * defensa * deformation * degustar * del = de + le * del mesme maniera * del qual * delectabile * delectar se in * delecto * delicate * delicia * deman * demanda * demandar (se) * demandar se * demandar * demente * demonstrar * demonstration * demorar * dense * dente * Deo, deo * dependente * depender * deplorar * depois que * depois * depost que * depost * derecta * derecte * derecto * descender * describer * description * desde * deserto * designar * designo * desirar * desiro * despecto * destino * destruer * detalio * detecto * detener * deteriorar se * deteriorar * determinar * detra * developpar * devenir * dext(e)re * dextera * dextere * dicer * dictionario * die * die feriate * differente * differentia * difficile * difficultate * diffunder * digito * digne * dimension * diminuer * dimitter * directe * direction * director * diriger * disagradabile * disapprender * disappunctar * disbarcar * disco * disconcertar * discoperir * discoragiar * discurso * discuter * disembarassar de * disfrenate * disgelar * disgusto * disligate * disordine * disparer * dispender * disperger * displicar * disposition * disputa * disputar * disregular * dissipar * dissolver * distaccate * distante * distantia * distinger * distribuer * disturbar * disveloppar = developpar * disveloppar * disvestir se * diverse * divertimento * divider * divinar * division * doana * docer * documento * doler * doler se * dolo * dolor * dolorose * domestic * domestico * dominica * dominio * domino * domo * donar * dono * dormir * dorso * drappo * droga * dubita * dubitar * ducer * dulce * dum * dunque * duo * duo horas * dupar * dur * durante * durante que * durar * e * e… e… * ebrie * ecce * ecce! * ecclesia * economisar * eder * edificar * edificio * editar * educar * education * effective * effecto * effortiar se * effortio * elastic * election * electric * electricitate * electronic * elegante * elevar * elevate * eliger * emer * emotionar * emplear * empleo * energia * enoiar * enoio * enoiose * enorme * entrar * entrata * enunciation * equal * equalar * equalmente * eque * equemente * equipa * equo * erecte * ergo * -eria * eriger * errar * error * es * escappar * escappata * espaventar * esquadra * esque * essayar * essayo * esser * esser absente * esser curiose * esser de accordo * esser situate * essugar * est * establimento * establir * establir se * estate * estranie * estranier * estufa * et… et… * etage * etage F * etate * eterne * etiam = anque * etiam si * etiam * etiquetta * eveliar * eveliar se * evenir * evento * eventual * evitar * evolver * ex * exacte * exactemente * examinar * examine * excambiar * excambio * excavar * excellente * excepte * excitar * excusa * excusa me! * excusar * exemplo * exequer * exercitar * exercitio * exhaurir * exhibir * exhibition * exiger * existentia * exister * exito * exoperar * expander * expectar * expedir * expender * experientia * experir * experto * explicar * explication * exploder * explosion * explosive * expression * exprimer * extender * extender se a * extension * extere * exterior * externe * extinguite * extra * extracto de conto * extreme * faba * fabrica * fabricar * fabula * facer * facer attention a * facer frigido * facer le cognoscentia de * facer mal a * facer reclamo (pro) * facer se prestar * facer se * facer vider * facie * facile * facto * factoria * factura * factura; * faller * false * falta * fama * fame * familia * familiar * fango * fardar * fardo * farina * fasce * fatigar * fatigate * fatue * favor * favorabile * favorir * favorite * febre * februario * fede * felice * Felice Natal! * felicitate * femina * feminin * fenestra * feno * fer * ferias * ferir * ferma * fermero * feroce * ferro * ferrovia * fertile * festar * fide * fidel * fidelitate * fider se * figer * figura * fila * filia * filial * filio * film * filo * filo (metallic) * fin * final * finder * finir * firma * firme * fissura * fixar * fixe * flagello * flamma * flammar * flammifero * flecha * flecter (se) * flecter * flor * flottar * fluer * fluvio * focar * foco * foder * folio * folio (de herba) * folle * fontana * fonte * foramine * foras * foras (de casa) * foras de * foreste * forma * formal * formar * formica * fornir * forsan * fortalessa * forte * fortemente * fortia * fortiar * fortificationes * fortuna * fortunate * fossa * fracassar * fracasso * fractura * fragile * franc * franger * frappar * fratre * fraude * fremer * freno * frequentate * frequente * frequentemente * fresc * fricar * frigide * frigido * frir * fronte * frontiera * fructo * fruer de * fruer * frumento * fugir * fulgurar * fulgure * fullar * fulminar * fulmine * fumar * fumo * fun * functionar * fundar * funder * fundo * fur * furar * furca * furchetta * furibunde * furiose * furnello * furnero * furno * fusil * fusilar * futur * futuro * gai * galletto * gallina * gallo * gamba * ganiar * ganio * garrular * garson * gas * gasolina * gauder * gauder de * gaudio * gelar * gelato * gelea * general * genere * generose * geniculo * genitor * gente * gentil * genu * genuin * gerente * girar * glacial * glacie * gladio * glissada * glissar * gloria * gloriose * glutir * gonna * gonnella * gorga * governamento * governar * grado * gradual * graffo * gramma * grande * grandor * grano * grasse * grassia * grate * gratia * gratias a * gratis * gratuite * grave * grege * grippe F * gris * grossier * gruniar * gruppo * guanto * guarda * guardar * guastar * guerra * guida * guidar * guisa * gumma * gumma elastic * gustar * gusto * gutta * gutture * ha * haber * haber bon intentiones * haber frigido * haber necessitate de * haber ration * haber torto * habile * habilitate * habitante * habitar * habitation * habito * habitos * hacha * halito * hallo! * haltar * halto * hamo * harmonia * hasardo * hastar * haste * hastive * herba * heri * hesitar * hiberno * hic = ci * hic * hilare * historia * historic * hodie * homine * honeste * honestitate * honor * honorabile * hora * horizontal * horologio * horribile * horror * hospital * hotel * human * humano * humectar * humero * humide * humile * humor * humoristic * humorose * ibi = la * ibi * ibidem * idea * ideal * idem * -iero * igitur * igne * ignorar * il es * il ha * il; il ha * illa * illac = la * illac * illas * ille * illes * illiberal * illo * illos * illuminar * imaginar * imaginari * imagination * imagine * imbarcation * imbecille * imbraciar * imbuccatura * imitar * immediatemente * immerger * immobile * immunde * immunditia * impartir * impatiente * impedir * imperio * impermeabile * impinger * impler * importante * importantia * importar * impossibile * imposto * impression * imprimer * improprie * impugnar * imputar * in * in alto * in basso de * in basso * in despecto de * in domo de * in effecto * in le mesme loco * in loco de illo * in loco de * in nulle parte * in omne caso * in omne partes * in pauco * in plus * in retardo * in su loco * in tanto que * in vice de * in voce basse * incargar * incastrar * incender * incendio * incinerar * incitar * inclinar se * inclinar * inclination * includer * incommodar * incontrar * incontrar se * incontro * incoragiar * incorrecte * indemne * indentar * indicar * indifferentemente * indiger * indurar * industria * industrial * infante * infectar * infectiose * inferior * infirmera * inflar * inflexibile * influentia * influentiar * informar * information * infra * infringer * infunder * ingagiar * ingannar * inganno * ingenio * ingerer se * inimico * initiar * injuria * inquadramento * inquesta * inquietar * inquietude * inquirer * insan * insecto * inseniamento * inseniar * insensate * insimul * insipide * insipiente * insister * installar (se) * instruction * instruer * instrumento * insula * insurger * integral * integre * intelligente * intender * intention * inter * interessante * interessar * interessar se * interesse * interim * interior * international * interne * interrar * interrumper * intertanto * intertenimento * intestino * intoxicar * intra * intro * introducer * introduction * inundar * inveloppar * inveloppe * inventar * invention * inverter * inviar * invitar * invitation * involver * io * io preca! * ipse * ir * ir a pede * ir a * ir al incontro de * ir ben a * ira * irate * iste * iste nocte * isto * item * itinerar * jacer * jachetta * jaco * jalne * jam * jammais * jammais; non ~ * januario * jardin * jectar * jelose * jelosia * jentaculo * jentar * jocar * joco * joculo * joiel * jornal * jornata * jovedi * judicamento * judicar * judice * jugulo * julio * juncte * juncto * junctura * junger * junger se * junio * jurar * jure * juste * justemente * justitia * justo * juvar * juvene * juventute * juxta * la * laber * labio * labor * laborar * lacerar * laceration * laco * lacrima * lacrimar * lactar * lacte * lacuna * lamina * lampa * lana * lancear * lapide * lapso * large * largor * las * lassar * lassar cader * lasse * late * lateralmente * latere * laton * latron * latta * laudar * laude * lavar * laxe * le * le anno passate * le minus * le qual * le un le altere * le un o le altere * le unes le alteres * lection * lecto * legar * lege * leger * legier * legitime * legumine * lentar * lente * les * levamento * levar (se) * levar se * levar * leve * liberal * liberar * libere * libra * libreria * libro * licite * ligamine * ligar * ligatura * ligno * limitar * limitate * limite * linea * lingua * liquide * liquido * lisie * lista * lite * litigio * litore * littera * livrar * lo * local * localitate * locar * location * loco * locomotiva * loge F * logia * longe * longitude * lontan * lor * los * lot * lucente * lucer * lucide * lucta * luctar * lumine * luminose * luna * lunch * lunch A * lunedi * lustrar * ma * machina * machineria * macula * Madame F * magazin * magia * magic * magre * maio * mais * major * mal * malade * maladia * malgrado * malitia * malo * mancar * manco * mandar * mandato * manear * maneo * mangiar * manico * maniera * mano * mantello * mantener * manufactoria * mar * marca * marcar * marcer * margine * marina * marinero * maritage * maritar (se) * marito * marmita * martedi * martello * martio * mascule * masculin * massa * mat * match * match A * materia * materia prime * material * matinata * matino * matre * matta * matur * matutinal * maxime * me * mechanic * mechanismo * media * medicamento * medicar * medicina * medico * medie * medietate * medio * medios * melio * melior * meliorar * melodia * membro * memorar * memoria * menacia * menaciar * menar * mendicar * mense * mente * mention * mentionar * mentir * mentita * mento * mer * meravilia * meraviliar * meraviliose * mercante * mercantia * mercar * mercato * mercator * merce * merces * mercuridi * meridie * meritar * meritori * mesme * mesmo * mesmo si * message * messe * mestiero * mesura * mesurar * metallo * methodo * metric * metro * mi * mie, le ~ * militar * mille * mina * minar * mineral * minime * minimo * ministro * minor * minus * minus de * minuta * minutiose * mira * mirar * miscer * misericordia * Miss A * mitter * mixtura * mobile * mobiles * mobiliario * moda * modello * moderne * modeste * modo * molestar * moleste * molestia * molino * molle * molliar * molliate * momento * moneta * monstra * monstrar * montania * montar * montata * monte = montania * moral * morder * morir * morsura * morte * motion * motor * mover * movimento * Mr. A * Mrs. A * mulger * multe * multiplicar * multitude * multo * munde * mundo * muro * mus * musca * musculo * musica * mute * mysterio * nam * narrar * nascentia * nascer * nascite * naso * natal * Natal * natar * nate * nation * national * native * nativitate * nativo * natura * natural * nauta * naval * nave * navigar * nebula * necar * necessari = necesse * necesse * necessitate * negliger * negotiante * negotiar * negotio * nemo * nervo * nervose * nettar * nette * ni ... ni * ni * ni… ni… * nigre * nihil * nil * nimie * nimis * nive * nivello * no * nobile * nocer * nocte * nodar * nodo * nominar * nomine * non * non colpar * non haber ration * non me importa (que...) * non sasir * non si… como... * non solmente… ma anque... * non solmente… sed etiam… * non tanto… como... * non trovar * non... jam * non… anque * non… etiam * non… jammais * non… plus * nondum * none * nonne * nonobstante * nord * normal * nos * nostre * nota * notar * notitia * noto * nova * novanta * nove * novem * novembre * novo; de ~ * nuance F * nube * nuce * nucleo * nude * nulle * nullemente * nullo * numerar * numero * numerose * nunc = ora * nunc * nunc… nunc… * nunquam = jammais, * nunquam * nurse A * nusquam * nutrice * nutrimento * nutrir * nylon * o ... o * o * o… o… * obediente * obedir * objectar * objectivo * objecto * oblidar * obra * obscur * obscuritate * observar * observation * obstruction * obtener * obtuse * occasion * occider * occupar * occupate * occupation * occurrer * octanta * octave * octo * octobre * oculo * odiar * odio * odor * odorar * offender * offensa * offensive * offerer * offerta * official * officiero * officina * officio * olear * oleo * oler * olfacer * olim * olla * omne * omne cosa * omnes * omnibus * on * oncle * onerar * onere * opera * operation * opinion * opponer * opportunitate * opposite * opposition * optic * optime * ora * ora… ora… * orange * orar * ordinar * ordinari * ordine * organisar * organisation * organo * orgolio * orgoliose * original * origine * orlo * ornamento * orthographiar * osar * oscillar * ossatura * osso * ostender * ove * ovo * oxygeno * pacco * pace * paga * pagabile * pagar * pagina * pais * paisage * pala * pallide * palo * palpar * pan * panetero * paniero * pannello * panno * pantalones * papiro * par * parallel * parapluvia * parate * parcar * parcella * parco * pardonar * pardono * pardono! * parente(s) * parer * pariete * parlamento * parlar * parola * paroxysmo * parsimoniose * parte * particular * partir * partita * partito * parto * parturir * parve * parve moneta * pascer * pascha * passage * passagero * passaporto * passar * passate * passato * passo * passo false * pasta * pasturar * patata * patella * patiente * patientia * patre * patre affin * pauc = poc * pauc * pauco = poco * pauco * pausa * pausar * pavor * pecia * pecia (de sapon) * pectine * pectore * pecunia * pede * pedunculo * pejo * pejor * pelle * pena * pena, a - * penar * pender * penicillo * penna * penose * pensar * pensata * pentecoste * pepita * per * per medio de * percurso * percuter * percuter; * perder * perdita * perfecte * periculo * periculose * periodo * permaner * permission * permitter * permitter de * perque * perquirer * persona * personal * persuader * pertiner * pesante * pesar * peso * pessime * peter * petra * phantasia * photographia * physic * picca * piccar * pictura * picturar * piece F * pietate * pigre * pila * pilar * pilo * pilota * pilotar * pinger * pipa * piscar * pisce * pista * pistola * placard F * placente * placer * placia * placiar * plaga * plagar * plan * planar * planca * planger * plano * planta * plantar * plastic * plastico * platte * platto * plen * plenar * plica * plicar * plicar se * plorar * pluma * plumar * plumbo * plural * plure * plure vices * plus * plus ben * plus bon * plus de * plus distante * plus longe * plus mal * plus tosto * pluver * pluvia * pneu * poc * poco * poema * poesia * pois que * pois * policia * polir * politic * politica * pollice * polo * pomo * ponderar * ponderose * poner * ponte * popular * populate * population * populo * porco * porta * portar * portion * porto * position * posseder * possession * possibile * post * post que * posta * postar * postea * posterior * postmeridie * posto * postponer * postquam * potar * pote * potentia * poter * potius * potto * povre * practic * practica * practicar * prandio * preca! * precar * precaution * prece * precio * preciose * precipitar se * precipitio * precipitiose * precipitose * precise * precisemente * precoce * preferer * prematur * premer * premio * prender * preparar * preparate * preparation * presente * presentia * preservar * presidente * pressa * pressar * presso * prestar * preste * prestigio * presto * pretender a * preter * prevenir * previe * pridem * primavera * prime * principal * principio * prisa * prision * private * pro * pro le amor de * probabile * probabilemente * probar * problema * procession * processo * procurar * prodigiose * producer * production * producto * professar * profession * profito * profunde * programma * progresso * prohibir * projecto (de lege) * promenada * promenar se * promissa * promitter * pronunciar * pronunciation * propagar * propender * propinque * proponer * proponer se * proposito * proprie * proprietate * proque * prospecto * protection * protective * proteger * protestar * protesto * prova * provar * provider * provision * proxime * proximemente * proximo * prudente * public * publicar * puera * puero * pullo * pulmon * pulsar * pulsata * pulvere * pulverisar * pumpa * pumpar * puncta * puncto * punger * punir * pupa * pupo * pur * purpuree * puteo * putrer * quadrate * quadrato * quadro * qual * qual, le ~ * qualcosa * qualcunque * qualitate * qualque * quando * quandocunque * quante * quantitate * quanto * quanto a * quanto… tanto… * quaranta * quare * quarte * quasi * quasi que * quatro * que * que hora es? * que non * quecunque * querela * querelar * querer * question * questionar * qui * quia * quicunque * quiete * quillia * quinte * quitantia * quitar * quo * quota * quotidian * rabide * rabiose * racemo * racia * radical * radice * radio * rails * ramo * rango * rapide * rapide; * rar * rasar se * rata * ration, haber - * rationar * re * re- * reaction * real * realitate * realmente * realtiar * recenser * recension * recente * receptaculo * receptator * recercar * reciper * reclamar * recognition * recognoscer * recolliger * recolta * recoltar * recommendar * recompensa * recompensar * record * record A * recte * rectificar * rediger * reducer * refusa * refusar * regal * regalar * regalo * rege * reger * regina * registrar * registro * regnar * regno * regratiar * regrettar * reguardar * reguardo * regula * regular * relation * relative * religion * religiose * relucer * remaner * remar * remarca * remarcabile * remarcar * remediar * remedio * rememorar se * remote * remover * render * render gratias * renta * reparar * reparation * repasto * repastos * reper * repeter * reporto * reposar * reposo * representar * reprimendar * reprimer * reprochar * reptar * republica * reservar * resider * resorto * respectabile * respectar * respecto * respectuose * respiration * resplender * responder * responsa * responsabile * ressource F * restar * restaurante * resto * resultar * resultato * retardo * rete * retener * retornar * retorno * retro * reunir se * reunir * reverso * revestimento * revider * revista * revolver A * ric * ricchessa * rider * rigar * rigide * ring A * ris * riscar * risco * risibile * riso * riviera * rivo * roba * robar * robator * rocca * rogar * rolar * ronde * rondo * rosa * rosee * rota * rotar * rubie * rude * rugir * ruina * ruinar * ruito * rumper * ruptura * sabbato * sablo * sacco * sage * saison * sal * sala * salir * salon * salsicia * saltar * salto * salutar * salute * salvage * salvar * salve * salvo * salvo que * san * sanar * sancte * sanctificar * sanguinar * sanguine * sanitate * saper * sapiente * sapon * sapor * sasir * satis * satisfacer * satisfaction * satisfactori * scala * scalia * scalon * scandalisar * scander * scarificar * scarpa * scarpate * scena * scheda * schedula * schola * scientia * scientific * scientista * scopo * scriber * scriptorio * scriptura * scutella * scuto * se * secar * secrete * secreto * section * sectura * seculo * secunda * secunde * secundo * secur * sed = ma * sed * sede * seder (se) * seder * sedia * selection * selectionar * seliger * semblar * semine * semita * semper * sempre * senior * seniora * senioretta * sensate * sensation * senso * sentiero * sentimento * sentir * sentir affection * separar * separate * separatemente * sepe * septanta * septe * septembre * septimana * septime * sequente * sequer * serie * seriose * serpentar * serpente * serra * serramento * serrar * serrate * serratura * servar * servicio * servir (de) * servir * seta * sete * sever * sex * sexanta * sexo * sexte * sexual * shocking A * si * si il vos place! * si non * si solmente * si... como * sia ... sia * sibilo * sic * siccar * signal * signalar * signar * signatura * significantia * significar * signo * silentio * silva * simia * similar * simile * simple * simpler * simul * simular * sin * sincer * singular * singule * sinistre * si-nominate * situation * situla * skeleto * social * societate * socio * sojornar * sojorno * sol * soldato * solemne * soler * solide * solido * solmente * solo * solution * solver * somno * sonar * soniar * sonio * sono * soror * sorta * sorte * sortir * souper F * sovente * spada * sparniar * spatio * spatula * special * specie * specieria * spectaculo * sperantia * sperar * spero * spina * spinula * spirar * spirito * spisse * splender * sport * sportive * sposa * sposo * sr. = senior * sra. = seniora * srta. = senioretta * stadio * stagno * stampar * standard * stanno * star * star A * station * stato * statura * stella * sternutar * stilla * stilo * stilo (de graphite) * stirpe * stomacho * stoppar * strata * strepito * stricte * structura * struer * studer * studio * stupide * su * sub * subgonnella * subinde * subitanee * subite * subito * subjecto * sublevar * sublevar se * submerger se * submerger * submitter se * subsequente * subsider * substantia * subtus * succeder * successo * succo * succumber (a) * succurrer * succussa * succuter * sucro * sud * sue, le - * suer * sufficer * sufficiente * sufflar * sufflo * suffrer * suger * suggerer * suggestion * suite F * summa * summitate * super * superar * superficie * superior * supertoto * supplementar * supplemento * suppler * supplicar * supponer * supportar * supporto * supra * supreme * sur * surde * surger * surmontar * surprender * surprisa * surrider * surriso * suspender * suspirar * sustener * susurro * sympathia * sympathic * systema * tabletta * tabula * tabuliero (de servicio) * tabuliero * tacer * tal * talia * taliar * talmente * talon * tamen = totevia * tanger * tante * tante… como * tanto ... como * tanto como * tanto melio * tanto pejo * tanto * tardar * tarde * tardive * tasca * tassa * tastar * taxa * taxar * taxi * te * tecto * tela * telegramma * telephono * television * temperamento * temperatura * tempesta * tempore * tender * tenebrose * tener * tenere * tense * tentar * tentativa * tenue * tepide * terra * terreno * terrer * tertie * test * testa * testamento * teste * testimoniar * testimonio * texer * texito * texto * the * theatro * thema * theoria * thorace * ticket A * timbrar * timbro * timer * timer que * timide * timon * timor * tinta * tirar * tiratorio * titulo * toalia * toccar * tocco * toilette F * tolerar * tonar * tonitro * tono * tornar * torno * torquer * torta * torto * tosto * total * tote * tote le duo * tote le mundo * totevia * toto * totos * tour * touralia * toxico * trabe * tracia * traciar * tractar * traducer * traffico * traher * trainar * traino * traino de merces * trans * transmitter * transparente * transportar * transversa * transversar * transverso, a ~ de * trappa * trappar * tratta * travaliar * travalio * tremer * trenchante * trenchar * trenta * trepidar * tres * triste * tristessa * triturar * triumphar * troco * trompa * troppe * troppo * troppo de * trottoir * trovar * tu * tubo * tue, le - * tumer * tunc * turba * turbine * turre * tusse * tussir * typic * typo * ubi * ubicunque * ubique * ulle * ulterior * ultime * ultra * ultra ille * ultra que * umbra * umbrar * un * un altere * un dollar le dozena * un hora * un pauc (de) * un vice * uncia * uncino * unco * unda * unes * ungula * unic * uniforme * union * unir * unir se * unitate * unite * universal * universitate * universo * uno * unos * unquam = jammais * unquam * urbe * urgente * urso * usar * uso * usquam * usque * usque a * usque nunc * usque ora * usual * utensile * utile * uxor * va * vacantias * vacca * vacuar * vacue * vader * vagar * valer * valide * valise F * valle * vallo * valor * valvula * van * vantar * vapor * variar * varie * varietate * vascello * vaso * vegetal * vehicular * vehiculo * vela * velocitate * vena * venar * vender * vendita * veneno * venerdi * vengiantia * venir * ventar * vento * ventre * ver * verbo * verde * verdura * vergonia * vergoniose * verificar * verisimile * veritate * verme * vermente * verosimilante * version * verso * verter * vertical * vespera * vespere * vestigio * vestimento * vestimentos * vestir (se) * vestir * vetere * vetule * vetulessa * vexar * via * viage * viagiar * vice * vicin * vicino * victima * victoria * video * vider * vigilar * vigile * vigilia * vil * village * vincer * vino * vinti * violar * violente * violentia * virga * viro * visar * visita * visitar * vista * viste * viste que * vita * vital * vitar * vite * vitiar * vitriera * vitrina * vitro * vive * viver * viveres * vocabulario * vocabulo * vocal * vocar * vocation * voce * vociferar * voga * volar * volatile * voler * voler dicer * volo * voluntari * voluntate * volver * vos * vostre * votar * voto * vulgar * vulnerar * vulnere * W.C. * water-closet A * west * yard A * zelo * zero *